Arma's arrival
by ProtoRaptor
Summary: On the recaptured New island, a scientist long forgotten by Giovanny is still hard at work on a secret project that might just spell doom...or easily backfire and cause another kind of doom.
1. History

**Hello ! I'm glad to show you my first ever fanfic featuring an old OC(s) of mine! Now a few of you might have seen this, like a few years ago (well like 2-3 people really...) BUT this was actually taken off of the site because i wanted to work on it more, unfortunately the files were left totally forgotten somewhere on my computer and I have only recently worked on them (even though I barely changed anything except some spelling...).So anyways this is a fanfic based on a character and story I made up a few years ago, and thus I had already decided to keep the story as much the same as it was back then some details might be a little foggy. That's all although I would appreciate a little criticism (not some you suck. But this was good, this was bad because..., this was good because... And all you know).**

**NOTE: This chapter is the summary of why how and where so it's the introduction of the story. **

On New Island the now abandoned lab where Mewtwo was created was recaptured by Giovanni

a few months after he left .There was a lone scientist hired by Giovanni that was sent there to

create another clone seeing as the first one was a success at 95% yet because the former one

had gone against him he decided to give this new clone a biological body yet with a program

controlled mind. And so the hired scientist was left to work on the new clone with an unlimited

budget for research material that he may require to create this better version of a clone and if it

wasn't enough Giovanni didn't just order an ordinary Mewtwo clone not even a better version

no…...He decided to go for a combined version of all legends! And so the scientist using the

lab and the budget began gathering the materials to make such a creature, first off was mew's

essential DNA since it was already in his possession next he set off for various regions of the

world collecting objects containing each of their DNA while keeping his activities such a

complete secret that even Giovanni forgot about the project. He ended up getting both the

rainbow wing and the silver wing containing Ho-oh and Lugia's DNA followed by the DNA in one

of Moltres discarded feathers same as Articuno and Zapdos and so on…He went at it for at least

two years before getting a fragment of DNA from every single legendary pokemon and at that

point he had one for all of them from all regions (Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh NOT Unova

doesn't exist at the time).Now there was only one problem left even if this creature's creation

was a success it would not mean it would inherit any of the great god powers of creation and

destruction of the legendary Arceus and in that mentality he searched for a way that his

creation could rival such a being his answer he found in the underground tunnels of the Sinnoh

region where he found mystical plates which were used by everyday trainers to boost their

partners power but he knew those were minor plates like the ones Arceus had only they were

much weaker hence the term "minor" yet they still held a connection to those great powers

while not having any possible backfire possibility from Arceus since these had such a weak and

unusable connection and could be modified so that once the powers fused with the new clone

their connection would change towards it and with the materials complete he went back to New

island leaving not a single clue of his presence behind. Once he arrived at the laboratory he

began mixing and modifying the DNA like Mewtwo's was with a few differences because he was

using those plates which were much more mystical than they were organic, but also he made several tests to make sure the cloning would be a success. After three months

of nonstop working he was finally ready to begin the process of creating the clone which was

going to be made so that it would have complete mastery or almost complete mastery of all its

powers to avoid time loss in training and a more mature level of intelligence while maybe

retaining some of a child's state of mind for easier control. And now after all this time he was

finally done, typing into the computer the code which would program his brain.

-7-15-1-12- : -5-12-9-13-9-14-1-20-5 -12-5-7-5-14-4-1-18-9-5-19-.

-15-2-5-25- : -7-9-15-22-1-13-13-9-.

GOAL: ELIMINATE LEGENDARIES.

OBEY: GIOVANNI.

And with a wicked smile of a job well done he pressed the enter button and in the big tank

before him The DNA was combined evenly while pouring the mystical power of all the elemental

plates inside fusing them with the clone making them dissipate into the mix…...…All

was as planned. But what the man had failed to think of was the fact that those plates were

given an order of giving power yes but also life and so causing a clash between the

programming and the plates for birth of life or of a mindless clone this struggle for creation

caused the whole lab to become very unstable so much that it almost completely exploded

killing the scientist in the process and destroying much of the island and whit only the computer

at its side barely functional (don't ask me how it survived) and the camouflage

system (how else are his actions to be a complete mystery?) which deactivated because of the

blast as the only things left on the tiny spec of land that was now New island. Suddenly,

something was coming out of the smoke covering the tank.

End of Chapter one: History

**So that's the end of chapter one hope you liked it. **


	2. Meeting

**So here is Chapter Two, Yeah I don't have much to say since this was made directly after the first chapter so…yeah .Also please note that I will update based on school so most updates will come on weekends. **

As the now finished clone came out of the tank one could see only a creature described as having mew's body yet with two tails containing each a visible red stone which were also on its forehead which was the err….the yellow thing on Uxie's head (I have absolutely no idea what to call it) and four ears like the ones Azelf has, two on each side with the first row being pink and the second being blue. The stones on the yellow….._thing _were positioned with one of them straight while the two at its side in an outgoing diagonal position.

Only one thing crossed his mind.

"Man, does my head hurt!"

? : « You're telling me! ». A voice said from apparently nowhere.

Clone: "What who is that?!" he said out loud in a surprised tone.

? :"Look behind you, idiot!" The clone did as told but seeing no one.

Clone: "there's no one behind me….. And who are you calling an IDIOT?!"

? :"Stop looking around darn it! And start looking in our head!"

The voice screamed from nowhere with an obviously impatient tone.

Clone: "Err what now?"

? : "You HEARD ME! Now do it!"

So the clone now stopped looking around for a moment and closed his eyes thinking about where the voice could have come from when suddenly he felt somewhere else. He was in a pink brain-like room with three other creature one looked like Uxie another like Azelf and the last one like Mesprit although for some reason he knew that they weren't the same.

Clone: "Who are you and what are you all doing in my brain?!" he thought in his head.

_**Uxie:**_"Relax you don't have anything to fear from us…..We can't kill each other anyways"

_**Mesprit:**_"Yeah like he said now MOVE so I can take over and start slaying people!" all three started staring at the mesprit-like persona.

_**Mesprit**_: "What? Some of us actually enjoy mass killing and tyrannical rules!"

_**Azelf**_: why not grab some random girl and..." the three stop to stare at him with a look of both discomfort and disgusts "What's the problem?"

Clone: so wait you mean I'm born for about five minutes and I'm already stuck with four different minds of which there are three I don't control counting an evil one AND a pervert?"

_**Uxie**_: "yes that pretty much sums it up now if you were to explain this concept it would mean that the energy which gave us life made an outburst causing a chemical reaction causing the initial mind to break up permanently into four different clusters of which you are the most complete one as we have less aspects to or functioning which is explained by the fact of…"

Clone: "Yeah cut it you know-it-all. So I'm stuck whit a brainiac too I guess…..mmmmmmh well I know what I'm calling you at least!" then he quickly pointed towards the Mesprit lookalike and said "I'm calling you Evil E. for short " Then towards the Azelf "you P. for Pervert" and to Uxie "finally S. for Smart great names huh?"

All Three: "Those are HORRIBLE names!" they screamed in unison.

Clone:"I know but I couldn't care less about this so it's a good way to get things moving"

E:"I'm going to strangle you one day if you act like this all the time" She said

S: "I think she's being over dramatic there since who cares as long as other people don't know about those name's all we need to do is come up with an identity and all"

Clone: yeah you're right…..WAIT did you say E is a she?!"

E: "yeah so?"

Clone: "SO if I'm a guy how is that freaking possible!?" They looked at each other and replied.

All Three: "We don't know"

Clone: "Aw just great! Now Wha…." He was suddenly interrupted by the noise of an electric spark coming from the computer which they turned around to see (yes they can see in there)

The numbers were randomly shown on screen. Changing a code due to malfunction

-127-482-39-398-38-3-58-8-459850-8-

-230-4-034-83-44-890-7-308-4000-

Until it settled for a random word combination of codes reassembling the most it from

the previous entry (from what was left of its databanks)

PROJECT: ARMAGEDDON

-7-15-1-12- : -1-14-14-15-25- -20-8-5- -12-5-7-5-14-4-1-18-9-5-19-

RECOVERED FILES: -14-15-14-5-

The computer then quickly tried to decrypt its own code to display the logs

PROJECT: ARMAGEDDON

GOAL: ANNOY THE LEGENDARIES

RECOVERED FILES: NONE

Clone: "well does anyone have a better plan for life?"

P: "I guess it's alright if we have nothing else to do."

E: "annoying people is just another way to spell torture so count me in!"

S: "I guess I have no other choice but to concur."

Clone: "Then it's decided starting today we are going to annoy them all! And I even got the perfect name for us."

Other three: "...….what?..."

Clone:"Arma! Like the project thing."

E: "oh! How amazingly _original" _shesaid in a sarcastic voice

Arma: "Well it's already better than the last ones I took, besides who cares?" they looked at each other and said

Other three: "True."

And so they flown/floated away from the tiny spec of land which saw them come to life.

End of Chapter Two: Meeting

**So once again hope you enjoyed this, I did anyways since I got to put in the intro for my character(s),also I have to tell the people who might actually read this part that I originally planned this as a humor fic although I myself am not sure if I can pull one off so I'd appreciate someone telling me if I'm doing it like a humor fic or another kind of fic since it would be useful for the category in which to put this (if I can even move it anyways).**


End file.
